You're My Only Girl
by Nasaka
Summary: Suzuna sebal pada Sena karena Sena sibuk dengan penggemar-penggemarnya! Lalu, bagaimana cara mereka berbaikkan? DLDR! Mind to review? Thanks!


**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**This (weird) fic © nasaka**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC (maybe), OC, delele**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sena sedang duduk tenang di dalam bis yang ditumpanginya. Sekarang dia tengah menuju ke halte di dekat kampusnya, Universitas Enma. Setelah sekitar setengah jam menaiki bis, akhirnya bis yang dinaiki Sena sampai di tempat tujuan. Sena pun segera turun dari bis dan berjalan menuju kampusnya, lalu… "Yaaa~ Sena!" panggil seorang gadis bernama Suzuna Taki pada kekasihnya, Sena Kobayakawa.

"Ah, iya," sahut Sena sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sena, ayo kita masuk ke kampus bersama!" ajak Suzuna.

"Haha, ayo!" jawab Sena.

Suzuna menggandeng tangan kekasihnya itu dan menggiringnya menuju kampus mereka dengan ceria. Wajah Sena bersemu merah, dia hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengikuti Suzuna. Hari ini tepat seminggu Sena dan teman-teman se-almamaternya menjadi mahasiswa.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang Enma, tiba-tiba…

"Hey, itu 'kan si Sena Kobayakawa, si Eyeshield 21 itu!" seru seorang gadis yang sepertinya penggemar Sena—atau lebih tepatnya penggemar Eyeshield 21.

"Ah, iya. Itu Eyeshield 21! Kyaaa!" seru gadis lain dalam geng itu, sekumpulan geng penggemar Sena, mungkin?

Geng itu—yang berjumlah sekitar enam atau tujuh orang—mengerubungi Sena, "Hieee!" seru Sena ketakutan.

Suzuna terombang-ambing diantara kerumunan geng itu dan terbawa keluar dari kerumunan itu.

"Sena-_kun_, kau ada di kelas sosiologi 'kan? Ayo masuk bersama!" ajak seorang gadis yang sok akrab pada Sena.

"Eh? A-ano… aku—hieee!" belum sempat menjelaskan, Sena sudah digiring oleh geng penggemarnya itu.

Suzuna yang ditinggal Sena sendirian terlihat cemberut, "Huuuh! Nyebelin!" katanya sambil berjalan ke kampus, sendirian.

**XoXo**

Sena tidak bisa tenang. Dia merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Suzuna atas kejadian tadi pagi. Apa ada seorang laki-laki yang meninggalkan kekasihnya karena serbuan penggemar-penggemarnya? Hanya Sena seorang, mungkin.

Sena tidak dapat konsentrasi terhadap pelajarannya. Dia terus-terus memikirkan Suzuna. Dia tidak sabar menunggu dosennya berkata, "Oke, kelas selesai," dan membubarkan mereka.

Ternyata keinginan Sena terkabul. Tak lama setelah dia berharap, dosennya itu menyelasaikan kelasnya dan membiarkan mereka keluar. Para mahasiswapun berhamburan keluar, termasuk sang _ace runner_ itu.

Sena berjalan menuju kelas Suzuna, berharap Suzuna masih ada disana. Digerakkan kaki emasnya itu menuju kelas sejarah Eropa, kelas yang tengah dijalankan Suzuna.

Tetapi saat Sena sudah sampai di kelas itu, kelas itu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang tengah merapihkan buku-buku mereka dan bersiap-siap keluar. Tetapi, tidak ada Suzuna disana.

Sena bingung, dimana Suzuna? Apa Suzuna marah padanya? Jangan sampai, batinnya. Sena melirik arloji hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, jarum panjang jam milik Sena sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30, sudah waktunya makan siang. 'Mungkin Suzuna ada di kafetaria,' batin Sena.

Sena berjalan menuju kafetaria dan menemukan Suzuna sedang duduk bersama Riku di salah satu meja kafetaria. Sedikit rasa cemburu meghantui Sena, diapun memutuskan untuk menghampiri kekasihnya dan sahabatnya itu, "Suzuna, Riku… Hey," sapa Sena sambil teap berdiri.

"Yaa~ hey juga, Sena!"

"Ah, Sena? Hey juga!" balas Riku, "Nah, Suzuna, sudah ada Sena 'kan? Silahkan berduaan yaaa!" goda Riku sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Yaaa~ Rikkun, terima kasih!" balas Suzuna ceria.

Riku berjalan menuju Sena dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Jangan kecewakan dia, Sena," saran Riku lalu berjalan menjauhi Sena.

Sena berdiri kaku mendegar bisikkan set—ralat, bisikkan Riku. Dia semakin merasa bersalah. Didudukinya tempat Riku tadi duduk "Suzuna, anoo…" gantung Sena.

"Yaaa~ Sena, ada apa?" tanya Suzuna.

"Aku… minta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi," pinta Sena.

**DEG!**

Suzuna terlihat kaget, padahal ia sudah hampir melupakan kejadian tadi pagi, tetapi Sena malah mengingatkan. Sedikit raut kesedihan tergambar di wajah manis Suzuna, "Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sena. Lupakan saja!" kata Suzuna. Padahal sebenarnya dia sangat sedih.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih," respon Sena senang. Suzuna pun melemparkan senyumnya ke arah Sena.

"Sena-_kun_?" panggil salah satu anggota geng—yang diketahui bernama Fujino pada Sena.

Refleks Sena menoleh, Sena sangat kaget saat tahu bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah seorang penggemarnya. "A-ada apa?" tanya Sena.

"Ayo, Sena-_kun_, tadi katanya kau mau makan bersamaku?" tanya Fujino lagi.

"Eh, a-aku 'kan nggak bilang gitu, ta-tapi—" gantung Sena sambil melirik Suzuna. Suzuna terlihat sebal dan marah, tetapi matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah, Sena-_kun_, ayo!" ajak Fujino lagi sambil memegang tangan Sena.

Suzuna yang melihat itu sudah panas, tangisnya pun pecah. "Sena jahat!" ucapnya sambil berlari meninggalkan Sena.

"Hieee! Su-suzuna, tunggu!" kata Sena kepada Suzuna, ia berusaha berlari tapi tangannya dipegang.

"Sudahlah, Sena-_kun_, abaikan saja gadis cengeng itu! Hahaha," ejek Fujino sambil tertawa karena merasa menang.

Sena mulai emosi. Ditariknya tangannya kasar, ditatapnya Fujino dengan tatapan kesal, "Fujino-_san_, asal kau tahu, Suzuna itu kekasihku! Dan satu lagi, dia bukan gadis cengeng!" ucap Sena sambil berlari mengejar Suzuna dan meninggalkan Fujino yang menganga.

Sena berlari dengan satu tujuan; mencari Suzuna. Dia tidak tahu dimana Suzuna berada, tetapi hatinya mengatakan bahwa Suzuna ada di atap. Dia segera berlari menuju atap. Sekarang, dia sangat yakin Suzuna berada di sana, entah kenapa.

**Brak!**

Pintu atap datar itu dibuka kasar oleh Sena, dan sekitar sepuluh meter di depan Sena, tegah duduk seorang gadis berambut biru yang duduk sambil memunggungi Sena. Sena benar, Suzuna ada di sini.

Suzuna membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa yang datang, "Sena? Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" tanya Suzuna sambil mengelap matanya yang berair.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja kakiku melangkah ke sini, firasatku mengatakan kau berada di sini, dan ternyata aku benar. Mungkin karena tempat ini tempat aku menyatakn perasaanku padamu," jelas Sena panjang sambil berjalan menghampiri Suzuna.

"Oh," jawab Suzuna singkat.

Saat sudah sampai di sebelah Suzuna, ia pun duduk di sebelah Suzuna.

"Sena," panggil Suzuna pelan, "apa kau lebih mementingkan penggemar-penggemarmu dari pada aku?"

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak! Aku kan… menyayangimu," jawab Sena.

"Bohong! Tadi pagi saja kamu malah masuk ke kampus bareng penggemarmu dan meninggalkanku! Lalu tadi kau malah mau makan bersama si Fujino itu!" kata Suzuna sebal.

"A-ano, yang tadi pagi sebenarnya aku terdorong-dorong, lalu yang tadi itu sebenarnya Fujinonya yang memaksaku," jelas Sena.

"Ah, jadi begitu," kata Suzuna. Sepertinya dia mulai memaafkan Sena.

"Hey, Suzuna, apa kau tahu? Walaupun aku memiliki banyak penggemar, kau tetap satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai. Bagiku, kau adalah satu-satunya," jelas Sena, "yah, walau mungkin, aku bukan satu-satunya untukmu, haha," lanjutnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Suzuna terbelak. Ia kagum pada Sena. Dia tak percaya dengan ucapan Sena. Tak lama, ia tersenyum, tersenyum lembut, "Yaaa~ Sena, aku menyayangimu," katanya semangat sambil menaruh kepalanya di pundak Sena.

Sena tersenyum. Ia lalu mengelus rambut Suzuna pelan, "Aku juga menyayangimu, Suzuna."

**FIN**

Hohoho *Tanaka mode: on* SenaSuzu pertama sayaaaa~ XD map kalo gaje dll. Kalo gasuka, let me know, biar tak' delete nih fic abal nan nista.

Okbye!


End file.
